Horseplay
by jess2018
Summary: One shot sequel to my other story, Inconveniences. Things are going well between Beth and Loki, but what happens when Beth is kidnapped in the woods after dark? Rated M for sexual content!


**A/N: This is kind of a one shot/part two to my other story, Inconveniences, which I plan on rewriting eventually because I think I can do better :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Loki is my favorite to write about. *insert a thousand heart eyed emojis***

Beth ambled peacefully up the path back toward the palace. She had just come from the stables, her favorite place to spend her free time. It was an expansive building about a mile out, thickly shrouded by tall trees that blocked out most of the moon light. It was by far the best place to get away for peace and quiet, and usually there was no one here to bother her this late at night.

She had been in a pleasant mood for weeks now. Beth and Loki had kept their affair a secret for almost a month, which, of course, made it all the more thrilling. This morning at breakfast, Loki had discreetly slipped a note in her apron pocket, saying that he had business to attend to today, but that he wanted to see her this evening. Which was precisely why Beth had gone out. She had discovered that it drove him crazy when she wasn't at his beck and call. She couldn't help but smile a little when she thought of him returning to his chambers, and then checking _her_ chambers, and not finding her in either.

She meandered slowly, trying to drag out his wait time. The air was chilly and crisp; the perfect night for a long walk anyway. There wasn't even any wind, which was nice.

And, maybe, a little odd.

It was much quieter than most of the nights she spent outside. Beth had walked this path many times, and it wasn't long before she realized that even the crickets had fallen eerily silent. Looking around, she was unable to see anything but a few lightning bugs dotting the black forest backdrop.

Beth wasn't easy spooked, but something made her feel quite uneasy, as if something dreadful was about to happen. She drew her cloak up tighter around her shoulders and opened her eyes wide, hoping it might help her see better in the dark.

An abrupt, crunching noise came from behind her, like the snapping of twigs underfoot, and she stopped dead in her tracks, ears on high alert. She stood painfully still for a beat, even holding her breath, before deciding that she was getting worked up over nothing. She had been all over these woods a thousand times; there was nothing out there but a few harmless forest animals.

 _Crunch_.

There it was again! It sounded like another set of footsteps timed perfectly with her own, and they sounded close. Panic welled up inside. She knew she was much too far from the palace for anyone to hear her scream.

Too terrified to move, she stood there frozen, and another twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, clumsily fumbling for the dagger on her belt, blindly searching the dark for the source of the noise. She began to back up slowly, feeling ice cold chills run down her spine when she bumped into a large, solid figure.

Beth spun around and gasped, unable to muster a single noise or scream or anything that might attract the attention of a late night passerby.

There was an ominous, towering, hooded stranger standing inches from her. The stranger leaned forward slightly, and Beth knew without even seeing it's face that it was leering down at her with wicked intentions. Dread hit her all at once like a bucket of ice water. She turned to run, but barely made it a few feet before the mysterious being lunged for her, winding one long arm around her waist and pressing a gloved hand to her mouth. She saw it all happen in slow motion out of her peripherals as the stranger quickly tightened it's grip around her with unbelievable strength, effortlessly sweeping her off the ground as if she weighed nothing. Beth finally let out a scream, but it was muffled under the leather glove. She flailed and fought desperately, but her strength paled in comparison. When Beth realized she was being taken back to the stable, her heart dropped into her stomach. The stable was empty, since she had been the last person to leave it, and it was farther away from the palace.

And now, going out after dark by herself seemed like the worst idea ever as she was dragged away into the night by who she was sure was the grim reaper incarnated.

The hooded stranger burst through the stable door with Beth in tow, and upon entering, abruptly tossed her into a mound of hay. In the back of her mind, she sensed this wasn't just a careless gesture. Whoever was under that hood had made sure she'd have a soft landing before gruffly setting a hand on the solid wooden door, slamming it shut, and securing the old fashioned slide bolt all in one fluid motion.

She shot up from the hay pile and shakily retrieved her dagger, aiming it at the stranger.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" She rasped out, the dread in her voice clearly audible despite her best efforts to conceal it.

"Don't threaten me, little one," the stranger advised as he lowered his hood. "Or I shall take you over my knee."

Beth lowered the dagger, her hands still trembling. "Loki?"

Loki smiled deviously as he laid eyes on her for the first time in the dim lantern light, his sinister gaze traveling down her slender figure and slowly back up again, meeting her wide eyes with his.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She squeaked, her voice becoming involuntarily shrill. Her whole body shuddered as her chest heaved with a sigh of relief. Her limbs felt weak and exhausted. She wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline, or because of something else entirely...

"Where have you been?" Loki demanded, his mood shifting from lust to irritation. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I wanted to see the animals," Beth feigned childlike innocence as she gave him her best doe-eyes. "I missed them." She worked up her best pout.

Loki narrowed his eyes in accusation. "But you had to know I'd come looking for you, didn't you?"

She kept up the charade and shook her head, trying not to break eye contact with his intimidating glare. She could already feel the sexual tension between them, tightening around her insides like an invisible force. And she could tell it was mutual.

"Something tells me you snuck away on purpose." Loki took a few steps in her direction, and Beth felt her heart start to hammer even more than it already was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized you owned me." She smiled and dropped the act, fully enjoying every minute of their playful banter. She loved it when they played this game: she would purposely skirt around him, and he would pretend to be mildly amused, even though she knew it drove him crazy. And the crazier she drove him, the longer she made him work for it, the better the end result was.

"Oh, but I do." Loki's voice was low and seductive. "I'm your prince, and you're my _chambermaid_. It is your job to please me, isn't it?"

Beth noted his emphasis on chambermaid. He was channeling that invisible force and manipulating it to his advantage, like the master manipulator he was.

"And what if I don't heed your every command?" She mocked.

"You will," He said matter-of-factly as he slid off his leather gloves. "...willingly or not." He tossed them aside. "I'll have that dagger as well."

Beth tried to hide her overwhelming carnal desire as it threatened to boil over. "Shouldn't I keep it to ward off malicious men with impure motives who stalk innocent girls in the woods at night?"

Loki held up a hand, and with the snap of his fingers, the dagger disappeared from her hand and reappeared in his own. He raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her to provoke him again.

Which was exactly what she planned to do.

Loki turned around to the row of hooks by the door. A few things hung from them- a rake, a crop, a shovel, and halter or two- and a coil of rope.

"Tell me, little one," He purred as he lifted the rope from it's hook. "What kind of game shall we play tonight?"

Beth was dizzy with anticipation as she tried to even out her breathing, feeling unbridled desire welling up from deep within. She opened her mouth to speak, but her breath caught in her throat.

"You seem flustered. Perhaps I can choose for you," Loki lowered his voice and took a step closer. "Take off your cloak."

"I'm not going to give into you that easily. I'm a lady, in case you forgot." Beth crossed her arms and raised her chin. She knew it would spark a reaction, and a very quick one.

"Trust me, darling, I know better than anyone what kind of lady _you_ are." His eyes glinted with fervent lust as he took a few more steps, stopping just inches from her. He reached up with one hand, untied her cloak, and watched it pool on the ground behind her. "Now, turn around."

Beth, feeling inclined to vex him as best she could, rotated a full 360 degrees, knowing full well that that wasn't what he meant. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and smiled playfully. Loki stifled an amused grin before grabbing her by the shoulders and gruffly spinning her around to face the other direction. Even just his hands roughly, _threateningly_ , squeezing her shoulders felt intensely arousing. He wound his hand in her hair and gave a firm yank, exposing the pale, soft skin of her neck. The unexpected tug on her tangled, windblown locks sent pleasant tingles throughout her body, and an accidental whimper escaped her lips. She felt Loki tense behind her as he leaned in and planted a tender kiss below her ear.

"Cross your wrists behind your back." He whispered against her skin, his hot breath in her ear and one hand still wrapped in her hair. Beth disobediently raised both hands high above her head and tried not to smile.

"Do you think yourself witty?" He admonished, untangling his hand from her hair. Grabbing her wrists where they were above her head, he harshly wound the rope around them several times before tying a tight, intricate knot. When she sensed he was done, she let her arms fall forward, her bound up hands resting in front of her.

Loki slid one hand gently around her neck, not choking her, but caressing her, sending chills down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her hair as his other hand began to undo the buttons at the back of her dress, one by one. He moved tortuously slow, until her pale skin was exposed to more of his salacious kisses. Sliding her dress to the edge of her shoulders, he let his fingertips graze her bare skin, watching goosebumps rise in the wake of his touch and her sleeves bunch up at her wrists where she was bound.

"Do you know what I want from you?" Loki whispered against her hair. Beth let out a ragged breath and leaned into his voice.

"I want to strip you bare, down to nothing."

"Then do it-" She moaned, squirming under his touch. Loki cut her off and clapped a hand firmly over her mouth.

"I didn't permit you to speak, did I? Keep quiet, or I will put that pretty little mouth to better use." He let go of her mouth, and she felt something cold and smooth drag down her cheek. Loki slowly circled around until he was directly in front of her, with a predatory look in his eyes. He dragged the riding crop down her other cheek, and then placed it under her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"It's not your clothes I want to strip you of." Loki's voice was smooth and alluring, but clipped like he was feeling just as desperate as she was. "I'm going to strip you of your defiance, and you're going to submit to me."

Beth closed her eyes, feeling like just his voice alone could bring her to her end. She absolutely loved this part of him: his overwhelming need to be in control.

He leaned in close until his lips were inches from hers. "I want to feel you struggle and writhe beneath me. I want to hear you beg me for release."

She inhaled sharply and let out a brazen moan, overwhelmed with need. Loki circled back around her until he was out of sight.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes-" Beth began, but was cut short. She jumped as the riding crop came down on the middle of her back where her dress was unbuttoned. It stung a little, sending tingling waves of pleasure through her body.

"What did I say about speaking? Hmm?"

Her lips parted slightly in surprise. This was very new territory.

Loki leaned down and placed a soft kiss where the crop had bit her. He pushed her long hair aside and trailed kisses up the back of her neck and to her ear, whispering, "Shall I continue?"

She knew it was his subtle way of asking her if this was alright, making sure he obtained the proper permission before he really did strip her down to nothing, physically and metaphorically.

But Beth remained silent, and Loki's kisses abruptly halted. She sensed his sudden alarm as he slowly withdrew from her. She was still facing away from him, and after a silent pause, she felt him delicately rest a hand on her shoulder as if he thought she was now made of glass.

"Elizabeth?" Loki's voice was suddenly thin and uneasy. He quickly spun her around and looked her in the eye, and Beth tried as hard as she could to keep a serious face under his fierce scrutiny. She failed and cracked a devious smile.

Realization dawned, and his eyes flashed from utter remorse to bitter fury.

"You tricked me?" His hand tightened around the crop. It wasn't quite a question as much as an accusation. Loki grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him. Her shoulder collided with his torso, and she felt so small in comparison to him. The crop came down harshly against her partially clothed backside, eliciting an unexpected squeal from Beth.

"I'm going to teach you a little lesson in respect." He leered, giving her dress another firm tug so that her undergarments began to show. "Kneel."

Beth slowly lowered herself to her knees, her half undone dress gathering around her on the stable floor, feeling sickly sweet pleasure threaten to consume her. She cautiously peered up at Loki. She could tell he was tightly wound. She aimed to wind him up tighter and tighter, until he snapped.

Now on her knees in the hay, she gave him the most innocent eyes she could muster and tilted her head to the side, letting a few blonde strands fall into her eyes.

"I know what you're doing." He stepped back and pointed the crop at her. "It's not going to work."

Every once in a while, whenever Beth was craving more physical affection than usual, she would use pure, feminine charm to manipulate the prince into giving her exactly that. Loki had caught on quickly, being a master in the art of deception himself. It was very easy to lure him in without much effort on her part. She batted her long lashes at him, and he lowered the crop, his eyes softening just slightly before he snapped to attention.

"Enchantress." He cooed. "Your mind games are futile."

Beth looked Loki directly in the eyes, smirked, and whispered, "Then how come I always win?"

Loki's eyes suddenly flashed with amused rage as he quickly advanced on her, grabbing her hair and forcing her down into the hay, so that she was on her elbows now as well as her knees. He raised the back of her dress up as she squirmed, exposing her thin undergarments and smacked her hard with the crop. Beth gasped, the sharp sound of leather on skin ringing in her ears and feeling a painful sting.

"What did I just say about respect?" Loki hummed calmly, his voice dripping with need. "Can you tell me, little one?"

The only sound coming from Beth was ragged breaths, and when she didn't answer him, he knelt behind her and grazed the back of her thigh with his fingertips where the crop had bitten her. He dropped the riding crop, slipped his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, and tugged them painfully slow from her hips.

"See? Isn't it better this way? When you willingly give in to me?" His voice was low and frenzied as he slid a hand between her thighs and began to toy with her, listening closely for any sounds he could, and _would_ , elicit from her.

Beth stubbornly stifled a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Loki sensed it immediately and slowly eased a fingertip inside of her, feeling how wet she already was for him. Beth was hit by a wave of pleasure from the friction of his teasing strokes. She began to rock her hips against his hand, but he suddenly withdrew. _Bastard_.

"Beg for me." He growled in her ear, and she could feel him leaning over her, his rock hard length pushing up against her bare ass. Just his breathy voice alone could have pushed her over the edge. She leaned into him and let out a desperate whimper. A small, muffled "please" escaped her lips, and she heard him chuckle behind her.

"Please what?" He began to torment her again with one hand, and undoing his clothing with the other.

"Please, Loki..." She whined, feeling more at his mercy than ever before.

"Tell me what you want." He taunted her. She could sense his own need building up from the growing impatience in his voice.

"Fuck me, please..." She begged, feeling spent and reduced to desperate, breathy moans.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing into her without an ounce of restraint. He sunk himself inside of her as far as he could, without giving her any time to adjust to his size. Beth cried out, trembling as he eased back out of her, and thrust into her again as deeply as their bodies would allow, repeating the same motion, setting a frenzied pace.

All of Loki's self control was gone. He withdrew from her unexpectedly and flipped her over to her back, frantically shoving her long dress up her thighs and letting it bunch around her waist. He held her bound wrists above her head with one hand, and placed the other hand up underneath her dress at the small of her back, angling her just right before he forcefully slammed into her again and again and again.

"Loki!" Beth whimpered in his ear, writhing beneath him. He could sense her impending release, and he slowed ever so slightly.

"Don't come yet." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to her ear, gently whispering the command, but declining to slow his libidinous onslaught. He continued a torturous rhythm, pinning her to the ground with his whole body.

When Beth thought she couldn't take another second, Loki abruptly stilled inside her. Keeping one hand on her backside, his free hand gave a quick tug on one end of the rope, causing it to instantly loosen and slide off her hands. He tenderly placed a hand behind her head and brushed his lips against hers, hesitating for a fraction of a second before pressing desperate, forceful kisses to her mouth. He let out a low moan, and Beth felt it resonate throughout her body.

"Loki, please..." She begged, rocking against him with what little wiggle room she had. He instantly obliged, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck as he began a slow rhythm, quickly increasing in frequency.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as the pressure inside her quickly built up again, until it finally pushed her over the edge. She cried out, letting go of all inhibitions as each thrust consumed her in a mind blowing wave of ecstasy. Loki let out an unguarded moan, deep and guttural as he found his own release in unison with hers.

She went limp beneath him and he collapsed on top of her, both of them still partially clothed. They laid there silent for a beat, and Beth had almost dosed off with him still inside her. Loki propped himself up on one elbow and gave her a lascivious little smile before leaning in and placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead. He trailed kisses slowly down to her cheek before stopping at her ear.

"I knew you'd give in to me."

She couldn't see his face, as it was buried in the crook of her neck, but she was sure she felt a sly smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He placed one more sensual kiss just below her earlobe.

"You're just lucky my resolve was weak." Beth watched him stand up and pick pieces of hay out of his disheveled clothing, too exhausted herself to move. "Next time I won't give in so quickly; it'll be your turn to beg me."

Loki smiled and held out a hand to her, helping her up out of the pile of hay. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently spun her around to face the other way, placing a sensual kiss between her shoulder blades before fastening the buttons at the back of her dress.

"I'd like to see you try to resist me." He smirked, finishing with her buttons and leaning down to pick up her cloak. She turned around to face him, giving him a sweet smile as he gingerly tied her cloak around her shoulders. Without notice, Loki swooped down and snatched her up in his arms, making his way to the stable door.

Beth let out a small squeal of surprise. "Where are we going?"

He looked down at her with renewed lust in his eyes. "My room."


End file.
